


You Did It Again

by John_Bender



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Bender/pseuds/John_Bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>´You did it again. Talked back. Confronted him. No, flat out antagonised him. You find yourself doing that a lot, recently. Provoking his anger. His aggressive outbursts. And sure enough he's got you collared and pinned, back to a wall, his slightly doughy overweight pressing down on you.`</p><p>* Short 2nd person POV fic on what I hope is an at least halfway credible take on a possible first sexual interaction between Sam and the Gene Genie. Nothing overly explicit but also nothing fluffy or romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Both Sam Tyler and John Simm are mine, mine, mine and I'm gonna make a fortune brainwanking over them. Which I then am going to squander on having my delusions treated.
> 
> And last bu not least, it would be nice if some of you dear readers took a moment to comment. After all, constructive criticism is what motivates and improves a writer!

*********

You did it again. Talked back. Confronted him. No, flat out antagonised him.

You find yourself doing that a lot, recently. Provoking his anger. His aggressive outbursts. And sure enough he's got you collared and pinned, back to a wall, his slightly doughy overweight pressing down on you.

You've been starving for physical contact for weeks, but ever since that poor bitch forced a drug-addled coitus interruptus on you, you're downright desperate for some – any – kind of touch. Even if it's just Gene Hunt on the verge of clobbering you senseless.

And now that you've got it your treacherous body is popping a boner on it.

You groan in frustration and before the sound is out you know it's the wrong one. It will be misinterpreted for what it really is and Hunt's gonna-

Drop you.

Like a hot potato.

Back off and almost wrench his office door from its hinges as he steam-rolls out.

He leaves you trembling, heart racing, and the loss of even this twisted form of intimacy hurts so much, it makes your eyes water. You contemplate giving in to it. Going down on your knees and crying like a baby. Having a proper old hysteric fit. If you're mad, it would be perfectly in character. If you've gone back in time, hysterics are long overdue. And if this is all nothing but a comatose nightmare it doesn't matter, one way or the other.

Just as you're about to buckle the door crashes open again. ´Why?`

You don't have the energy to come up with a smug lie. ´Because my world is falling apart and you're the only solid thing in it.`

He scoffs. Next thing he's gonna call you poof. Or Glenda. Or Nancy. ´Sissy.`

God, the man is so predictable.

Only he isn't, because instead of leaving he closes the distance between you until he's almost as near as he was before. ´Ya want solid?` he growls. ´I give ya solid.`

And then his hand is on you. Rough, almost brutal. The pain is clearly on the wrong side of pleasure, but you still pray for him to open your fly. Take you for real. Skin on skin.

Of course he doesn't. So you push into whatever your get, let the unhealthy ache drag you down and away, and it's barely a minute before you come so hard, your vision blurs.

He's almost gone again before you're coherent enough to deliver your ´Why?`

He bares his teeth and you couldn't for the life of you tell whether it's a grin or a threat. ´Can't 'ave me men roamin' me streets with no blood'n'eir noggins, can I? Need 'em brains of yours in workin' order.`

You're sorely tempted to ask how he can have Ray on the loose then. But for once you keep your mouth shut.


End file.
